wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/00
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W wiekach średnich, w owej epoce, gdy baronowie, dumni a drapieżni niby zwierzęta dzikie, napadali z kryjówek swoich na przechodniów, by ich zrabować, rycerstwo było instytucją zbawienną, ludzką i szlachetną, gdyż miało zasługę rzeczywistą, broniąc skrzywdzonych, karząc bezprawia i stając się opiekunami wdów i sierot, słabych i uciskanych. Wówczas to i poezja rycerska spełniała posłannictwo zaszczytne, opiewając czyny bohaterów prawdziwe lub urojone, gdyż w ten sposób wszystkie natury szlachetniejsze do bohaterstwa pobudzała. Jakoż tak zwane księgi rycerskie (libros de caballeria) wszechwładnie wówczas panowały w literaturze europejskiej. Ale wkrótce chimera zajęła miejsce rzeczywistości; wyobraźnię truwerów''truwer'' (z fr.) — w średniowieczu, w płn. Francji poeta i kompozytor tworzący poezję epicką (epikę rycerską) oraz lirykę miłosną. zaludnił świat cały czarownic, czarodziejów i olbrzymów, a miejsce idealnego kultu kobiety i miłości zajął mistycyzm uczucia, który uświęcił niemoralność. Bohaterowie romansów rycerskich posiadali wszystkie przymioty, a nadzwyczajne ich czyny przechodziły wszelką moc ludzką i wszelkie podobieństwa granice. Ta literatura fałszywa gorączkowała wszystkie umysły z krzywdą rozumu, moralności i smaku, sprowadzając rezultaty najopłakańsze. Moraliści, kaznodzieje i prawodawcy, rozumiejąc dobrze niebezpieczeństwo, szukali środków przeciw chorobie i usiłowaniami swoimi popularność ksiąg rycerskich podkopywali. Już w w. XV libros de caballeria zaczęły tracić dawne znaczenie. Pomyślność, którą za Karola X zdobył naród hiszpański, sława wojenna, odkrycie Ameryki, która otworzyła pole do nowych przygód, pozytywniejszych, niżeli opiewane w księgach rycerskich, stosunki Hiszpanów z innymi krajami, zwłaszcza z Włochami, gdzie już panowały nowe prądy, a wreszcie częste przygody rzeczywiste, których doświadczali jeńcy na ziemi nieprzyjacielskiej — oto główniejsze przyczyny stopniowego upadku ksiąg rycerskich. Nowemu życiu i zmianom obyczajów narodu odpowiadała bardziej nowa forma fikcji literackiej — nowela bądź to pasterska (novela pastoril), bądź tak zwana łotrowska (novela picaresca). Grunt więc do ewolucji był już należycie przygotowany i jedno tylko uderzenie potężne w zmurszałą budowę ksiąg rycerskich mogło ją zupełnie unicestwić. Dokonał tego Cervantes, znalazłszy lekarstwo na chorobę: — śmieszność; po Don Kichocie romans rycerski znikł zupełnie zarówno w Hiszpanii, jak w Europie. Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra urodził się w Alcala de Henares r. 1547. O dzieciństwie jego to tylko wiemy, że był ukochanym uczniem słynnego humanisty Lopeza de Hoyos i że od najwcześniejszych lat życia miał szczególne zamiłowanie do poezji, spotęgowane jeszcze w małym chłopcu czytaniem romansów rycerskich. Pierwsza praca Cervantesa, epitafium na śmierć królowej Izabelli de Valois, napisane w formie sonetu, jest niejako posępnym wykładnikiem ciernistej drogi jego życia. W r. 1570 spotykamy poetę w Rzymie, gdzie, żądny poznania obcych krajów, wyjechał jako sekretarz kardynała Juliusza Aquavivy, który był w Madrycie z misją specjalną od Papieża. W roku następnym zaciągnął się jako ochotnik do wojska Świętej Ligi, mającego wojować z Turcją. Pełen wiary i zapału, okazał w walce odwagę nieustraszoną, a w bitwie pod Lepanto ciężko ranny, otrzymał od zwycięskiego Don Juana pochwałę razem z podwyżką żołdu. Jeszcze przed zabliźnieniem ran otrzymanych uczestniczył w zdobyciu Tunisu, do którego wszedł z markizem de Santa Cruz, a następnie do r. 1575 pełnił służbę we Włoszech. Wreszcie, zatęskniwszy za krajem, rodzicami i przyjaciółmi, Cervantes pospieszył na statku do Hiszpanii, lecz w drodze był przez korsarzy algierskich wzięty w niewolę. Wódz ich, Mami, wnosząc ze znalezionych przy Cervantesie listów rekomendacyjnych Don Juana austriackiego do króla o wysokim stanowisku jeńca, okuł go w kajdany i trzymał w ciemnym więzieniu, pewny, że otrzyma wykup bogaty. Pomimo prób ucieczki, ponawianych nieustannie z odwagą bezprzykładną i pomysłowością prawdziwie romantyczną, musiał Cervantes spędzić w ciężkiej niewoli pięć lat rozpacznych najpiękniejszego wieku swego życia, pomimo, że bohaterstwem swoim nawet śród ciemięzców cześć budził. Wszelako poeta zachował w tej ciężkiej dobie spokój filozoficzny i pogodę ducha, ciesząc się nawet, że przeszedł szkołę „cierpliwości śród udręczeń”. Wszystkie męczarnie, jakie wycierpiał, wszystkie bóle tęsknoty za ojczyzną wytworzyły w jego duchu potężnym pierwsze zarody szczytnego malowidła wytrwałych zapasów człowieka z losem, nieustannej walki ze złymi, która jest treścią największego utworu Cervantesa. Usunąć z życia poety te pięć lat cierpień — mówi Benjumea''Benjumea, Nicolás Díaz de'' — jeden z dziewiętnastowiecznych krytyków literatury, którego neoromantyczna interpretacja dzieła Cervantesa oraz badania jego biografii wywarły znaczący wpływ na recepcję Don Kichota. — jest to poderwać jeden z najgłówniejszych korzeni, które dostarczały życia, barwy i soków dla jego kreacji nieśmiertelnej. Wypadki w Algierze zaczynają tworzyć w szlachetnym sercu i poetycznej wyobraźni Cervantesa ową cudowną optykę, ów sposób obserwowania rzeczy i ludzi, obejmujący świat kontrastów nadzwyczajnych, jakie istnieją pomiędzy iluzjami poetycznymi a rzeczywistością smutną, między zuchwalstwem i wielkością pragnień a karlimi rozmiarami środków. Wykupiony nareszcie w r. 1580 za sprawą siostry szlachetnej, która skromny swój posag złożyła na cel ten w ofierze, Cervantes, z powodu śmierci ojca, znalazł się w nędzy zupełnej razem z rodziną i to go zapewne skłoniło do wzięcia udziału w wyprawie wojennej Markiza de Santa Cruz do Portugalii w r. 1581. Po powrocie do kraju, zmuszony do pracy na chleb powszedni, zaczął pracować dla teatru, któremu oddał około trzydziestu sztuk dramatycznych. Komedie Cervantesa, pisane w kierunku narodowym, jak: Los tratos de Argel (Życie w Algierze), gdzie maluje smutny stan jeńców chrześcijańskich, a w niewolniku Saavedra przedstawia siebie, El gallardo Espańol (Zuch hiszpański), La Sultana, El Rufian dichoso (Faktor szczęśliwy) i inne, są w ogóle bardzo słabe i nie przedstawiają żywszego interesu''przedstawiać żywszy interes'' — budzić żywsze zainteresowanie.. O wiele wyżej stoi tragedia klasyczna tego pisarza La Numancia. Pomimo trudności przedmiotu, który przedstawia katastrofę miasta Numancji, autor stworzył dzieło nie wolne wprawdzie od usterek bardzo poważnych, ale utrzymane w tonie podniosłym, oraz pełne epizodów pięknych i natchnionych. Najlepiej wszakże udały się Cervantesowi entremesses (międzyakty), pełne życia, humoru i plastyki. Takie komedyjki, jak: Los habladores (Gaduły), La election de los Alcades (Wybór sędziów), El viejo celoso (Stary zazdrośnik), La guarda cuidadosa (Straż czujna) i La cueva de Salamanca (Piwnica w Salamanca) będą miały zawsze swoją wartość. W r. 1584 napisał Cervantes nowelę pasterską p. t. Galatea, utwór słaby, pełen wierszy lichych, przesady i komplikacji epizodów niczym ze sobą niepowiązanych. Zniechęcony niepowodzeniem materialnym poeta, niedawno ożeniony z panienką biedną, musiał szukać zajęcia zyskowniejszego i teraz to właśnie rozpoczyna się dwudziestoletni okres jego życia, w którym Cervantes, zajęty interesami komisowymi, zdawał się być ofiarą najzupełniejszej martwoty ducha. A przecież w tej bezczynności pozornej umysł poety nie próżnuje. Rodzaj nowych zajęć daje mu sposobność studiowania ludzi w ich zwykłym życiu, przyjrzenia się charakterowi, obyczajom i występkom ludu, wniknięcia w zawikłany labirynt interesów drobnych, walk nędznych, ambicji niskich i poziomych sprężyn wszelkich uczuć. Te lat dwadzieścia uważnych studiów nad człowiekiem w wieku bystrej przenikliwości i poważnego nastroju ducha nie były czasem prześnionym, lecz ustawiczną działalnością, w której przed badawczym wzrokiem Cervantesa przesuwały się obrazy wszystkich instynktów i namiętności, wszystkich stron ujemnych i występków, nurtujących w łonie tego społeczeństwa, które później geniusz poety z takim mistrzostwem odtworzył. Wpośród tedy zajęć najprozaiczniejszych i „w milczeniu zapomnienia” (el en silencio del olvido), jak mawiał później, kształtował się utwór Cervantesa, który genialnością swoją miał światu całemu zaimponować. Dostawszy się w r. 1597 do więzienia za sprzedanie, korzystne zresztą i zupełnie usprawiedliwione, partii zboża bez specjalnego upoważnienia władzy, rychło uwolniony, na próżno starał się u króla o właściwsze dla siebie stanowisko, aż wreszcie wyjechał do Walladolid, gdzie za sprawę, w której żadnego nie brał udziału, znów został aresztowany r. 1605. W tym roku właśnie i w tymże mieście wyszła część pierwsza nieśmiertelnego Don Kichota, która w kilkunastu miesiącach miała pięć wydań. Pomimo tego, Cervantes, osiadłszy r. 1609 w Madrycie, żył tu w nędzy zupełnej. Roku 1613 wyszły Nowele przykładne (Novelas ejemplares). Bogata inwencja, oryginalność charakterów, różnobarwność sytuacji, wdzięk opowiadania, prawdziwe poczucie natury, delikatna analiza serca ludzkiego, język mistrzowski — oto strony wybitne tych utworów. Jest ich dwanaście: w jednych przeważa humor i satyra, w innych uczucie głębokie i poezja, wszystkie zaś dlatego noszą miano „przykładnych”. ponieważ w nich, podług słów autora, „nawet sceny miłosne są tak uczciwe i chrześcijańskie, że nie mogą rozbudzić złej myśli w czytelniku, gdyż w przeciwnym razie raczej bym (mówi autor) uciął sobie rękę, którą pisałem, niżeli pokazał je światu”. W Licencjacie Szklanym (El Licenciado Vidriera) bohaterem jest młody człowiek wielce utalentowany, który przez szkodliwy napój miłosny uległ szczególnemu przywidzeniu, że jest szklany i przy każdym zetknięciu się z jakimś przedmiotem drżał z obawy. Poza tą manią posiadał umysł trzeźwy i bystry, a cały interes noweli spoczywa właśnie na dowcipnych i trafnych odpowiedziach, które daje tłumowi, ustawicznie otaczającemu licencjata. W odpowiedziach tych jest dużo ostrej krytyki przeciwko owoczesnym przesądom, zakorzenionym w życiu i w polityce. — Rozmowa dwu psów (Coloquio de los perros) jest nowelą pełną prawdy i gryzącego humoru, który zwraca się głównie przeciwko ówczesnym zabobonom, panującym wówczas we wszystkich warstwach społeczeństwa hiszpańskiego. Hiszpanka w Anglii (La espańola inglesa) jest historią młodej dziewczyny, porwanej z Kadyksu do Anglii i sprowadzonej następnie do Sewilli, gdzie po życiu burzliwym znajduje spoczynek i pociechę w skromnym domku. W Kochanku wspaniałomyślnym (El amante liberal) autor odtwarza wypadki z własnego życia w Algierze. Zazdrosny Estramadurczyk (El geloso Ektrámeńo) Małżeństwo zwodnicze (El casamiento engańoso) i Ciotka mniemana (La Tia fingida) są nowelami o treści wydartej z życia andaluzyjskiego i noszą na sobie wszystkie cechy rdzennie miejscowe. Ostatnia nie odznacza się wcale „przykładnością”. Ten sam charakter mają nowele: Rincanete y Cartodillo oraz La Gitanilla (Cyganka). W pierwszej z nich autor przedstawia historię dwu młodych nicponiów, którzy zaprzyjaźnieni na wielkim gościńcu, porozumiewają się prędko i tworzą związek ku eksploatowaniu swoich talentów łotrowskich. Autor znakomicie scharakteryzował tu mieszaninę przewrotności i dewocji, praktyk pobożnych i czynów podłych, ten spokój sumienia w zbrodni, ową metodę w morderstwie i łupiestwach, która cechowała opisywanych bohaterów, przekonanych o swojej uczciwości. Cyganka jest obrazem świetnym, opartym na studiach z natury. Tyle uroku i poezji wlał Cervantes w swą bohaterkę, że kopiowali ją później różni poeci, nie wyłączając takich tytanów, jak Victor Hugo. Do „noweli przykładnych” należą jeszcze: Las dos doncellas (Dwie dziewczyny), La illustre Fregona (Słynna pomywaczka) i La Seńora Cornelia. W r. 1614 wydał Cervantes Podróż na Parnas, dość słabą satyrę na ówczesnych poetów, a w roku następnym ukazała się druga część Don Kichota. — Ostatnia praca powieściowa Cervantesa, wykończona już na łożu śmierci, nosi tytuł Trabajos (przygody) de Persiles y Segismunda. Autor uważał ten utwór za najlepsze swe dzieło, a krytyka musi je uznać za najsłabsze. Poeta opowiada w tym romansie, pisanym na modłę grecką, historyę cierpień Perfilesa, syna monarchy islandzkiego, oraz Zygmunty, córki króla Frieslandu. Ta para kochanków odbywa pielgrzymkę po Portugalii, Hiszpanii, Włoszech, a doświadczywszy tysiąca przygód nieszczęśliwych, wypadków rozbicia okrętu, rozłączeń i katastrof, dostaje się wreszcie do Rzymu, gdzie błogosławieństwo Kościoła ostatecznie kochanków połączyło. Nie brak i w tym dziele pięknych obrazów i świeżej, twórczej fantazji, ale pstrokacizna scen i wypadków nieujętych w ramy artystyczne, nuży czytelnika i zniechęca. Żyjący w ciągłym niedostatku i zapomniany aż do śmierci, Cervantes umarł 23 kwietnia 1616 r. Całe jego życie było jednym pasmem zgryzot, borykań się z losem, zawodów i rozczarowań. Śmierć poety przebrzmiała niepostrzeżenie i nawet dziś nie wiadomo, gdzie się znajdują kości największego z pisarzy Hiszpanii. Potomność dopiero wynagrodziła sławą olbrzymią nieśmiertelnego twórcę Don Quijota, który to utwór w edycjach niezliczonych przeszedł do wszystkich literatur świata i jest ciągle przedmiotem sporów, krytycznych studiów i rozpraw. Ze wszystkich pisarzy Hiszpanii Cervantes jest dziś najwięcej wśród swoich komentowany i rozbierany, zwłaszcza od wyjścia pierwszej pracy krytycznej Navarrette’a, ogłoszonej w r. 1819 przez królewską akademię hiszpańską. W ostatnich czasach''w ostatnich czasach'' — sformułowanie to odnosi się do czasu powstania niniejszej przedmowy; dokładnie chodzi o rok 1872. zawiązało się nawet w Kadyksie, za sprawą Ramona Maineza, Towarzystwo Cervantesowe z czasopismem Cronica de los Cervantistas, które wyłącznie studia nad Cervantesem ogłasza. Brylantem najczystszej wody w koronie zasług pisarskich Cervantesa jest El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha. — W całej literaturze naszej — mówi Garcia — nie ma ani jednej książki, która by się cieszyła taką popularnością. Od chwili wyjścia była ona podziwem swoich i obcych, była, a jest i ciągle, najpiękniejszym klejnotem naszego narodu i żyć będzie tak długo, dopóki przetrwa język hiszpański, którego jest skarbem nieocenionym. Aby dać pojęcie o popularności Don Kichota w kraju i zagranicą, wystarczy przytoczyć cyfrę wydań tego utworu. W Hiszpanii wydano go przeszło 400 razy, w Anglii przeszło 100, we Francji 169, we Włoszech blisko 100 razy i w tym stosunku, we wszystkich językach europejskich razem z górą tysiąc wydań. W języku polskim całkowite przekłady wyszły dwa: Podoskiego (1786) i Zakrzewskiego (1855). Ten ostatni właśnie, już dziś całkowicie wyczerpany, podajemy czytelnikom „Biblioteki”. Nie wiadomo, kiedy Cervantes rozpoczął swoje arcydzieło, pomimo, że jak sam mówi: „zrodziło się ono w więzieniu”. (se engendro en una carcel), to tylko pewna, że ogłoszeniem części pierwszej (1605) poeta położył koniec dwudziestoletniemu okresowi milczenia, o którym wyżej wspominaliśmy. Mało jest książek, które by tak często i tak różnorodnie były komentowane, a są całe zastępy krytyków, którzy szukając un sentido occulto (znaczenia ukrytego) w Don Kichocie, dochodzili w rozumowaniach swoich do absurdów. Do tych zaciekań dialektycznych dała głównie powód przypisywana Cervantesowi książka p. t. Buscapié, ogłoszona w r. 1858 przez Adolfa de Castro. Jest to jakby rodzaj klucza do zrozumienia ciemniejszych stron Don Kichota. Dopiero gdy nowsi krytycy, a zwłaszcza La Barrera, Gayangos oraz Vedia, udowodnili, że ów klucz mniemany jest prostym falsyfikatem, dawniejsze łamigłówki erudytów ustąpiły miejsca trzeźwiejszym na utwór poglądom. Bądź co bądź, jedni z krytyków twierdzą, że w Don Kichocie istnieje tendencja polityczna, a nawet i religijna, inni, że w utworze swoim autor chciał odzwierciedlić całą ludzkość; są tacy, którzy w nim widzą satyrę na przedsięwzięcia Karola V, inni zaś pół-biografię Cervantesa, a nawet zemstę jego na sąsiadów z Argamasili (gdzie poeta był uwięziony), a także szyderstwo, skierowane do księcia Mediny Sidonia lub Blanea de Paz, dominikanina, wroga poety. Nie koniec na tym. W Don Kichocie widziano wizerunek szlachty w owej epoce, a w Sancho Pansie — plebejuszów, a wreszcie utrzymywano, że Cervantes, wyprzedzając pojęciami epokę swoją, piętnował jej nadużycia, a zwłaszcza nietolerancję i despotyzm. Na domiar tego wszystkiego, D. Antonio de Morejon, lekarz Ferdynanda VII, w dziele bardzo poważnym, obejmującym całokształt historii medycyny hiszpańskiej, poświęca jeden cały ustęp Cervantesowi, który, jakoby w Don Kichocie ze szczególną precyzją opisał rodzaj szaleństwa zwanego powszechnie monomanią. Gdy na koniec w ekstazie nad Don Kichotem Mor de Fuentes nazwał Cervantesa el ilustrador del genero humanoel ilustrador del genero humano — ilustrator rodzaju ludzkiego., wówczas podniosła się i reakcja, a między innymi uczony pisarz Valera nazwał zdanie powyższe niedorzecznością. Czymże więc jest ów Don Kichot, który tyle wywołał sporów i który dotychczas nie stracił na wartości?... Romansem opowiadającym dzieje szlachcica z Manchy, który pod wpływem fantazji, rozkołysanej czytaniem ksiąg rycerskich, śpieszy w świat z giermkiem swoim, aby wśród tysiącznych przygód i niebezpieczeństw bronić niewinności, cnoty i prawa. Gdy jednakże ów maniak szlachetny, w egzaltacji z obłędem graniczącej, bierze zwykłe chaty za zamczyska, pospolite dziewki za księżniczki, wiatraki za olbrzymów, a barany za wojska; gdy żądny walk bohaterskich atakuje rzeszę bezbronną, a wyswobadza z kajdan galerników w mniemaniu, że są ofiarami niewinnymi — doświadczać musi całego szeregu przygód zarówno komicznych, jak dramatycznych, które składają się razem na wielce interesującą i różnobarwną treść Don Kichota. Czy cel, czy tendencja utworu jest trudna do odgadnięcia? Bynajmniej — w tym względzie własne słowa poety najmniejszej nie pozostawiają wątpliwości. W prologu Cervantes wyraźnie mówi, że pragnął tylko „obalić znaczenie i popularność, jaką zdobyły w świecie księgi rycerskie”, a przy zakończeniu części drugiej dodaje: że „miał jedyny zamiar obrzydzić ludziom urojone i niedorzeczne historie ksiąg rycerskich” (poner en aborrecimiento de los hombres las fing i das y disparatadas historias de los libros de caballerias). Cervantes, pełen zapału poetyckiego i rycerskiego, żądny sławy, zdobytej na arenie czynów szlachetnych, mściciel skrzywdzonych i żarliwy obrońca nieszczęśliwych, w ciągu żywota pełnego cierni i rozczarowań patrzeć musiał na rzeczywistość, która marzeniom jego kłam najsmutniejszy zadawała. Wówczas rozum, dojrzały w ciężkim doświadczeniu, ukazując mu poziomą, nędzną stronę życia w przeciwieństwie do rojeń wspaniałych wyobraźni, widzącej wszystko w świetle zwodniczym, odarł z iluzji duszę poety i zmusił go do wypowiedzenia prawdy narodowi. Gdy Hiszpania zasnęła w powodzi bajań błędnych rycerzów, Cervantes, uleczony z szaleństw, które kiedyś i on pochłaniał, zapragnął wiek swój ratować z manii niebezpiecznej. Parodiował on nie uczucia rycerskie, lecz tylko rodzaj literatury, opartej na chorobliwości i na fałszu, a będącej w owym czasie anachronizmem. W rycerzu z Manchy są tylko śmieszne jego czyny, ponieważ rzeczywistość marzeniom rycerza nie odpowiada; i stąd halucynacja, która mu każe przedmioty, niezgodne z wyrobionym o nich pojęciem, uważać za przekształcone przez czarodziejów, wskutek czego pada w ekstazie przed prostą dziewką, czcząc w niej piękną Dulcyneę, którą czarnoksiężnicy okradli z wdzięków nieporównanych. Lecz jeżeli czyny bohatera są śmieszne, charakter i uczucia jego budzą uznanie najzupełniejsze. Ma on wszystkie cnoty: dobroć, szlachetność, prawość, czystość i wierność, a nawet słowa jego, kiedy nie idzie o rycerstwo, są zawsze rozumne, wymowne i słuszne. Don Kichot więc jest postacią zupełnie sympatyczną i w każdym sercu budzi współczucie niekłamane. Gdybyśmy jednak znaczenie romansu Cervantesa zredukowali jedynie tylko do satyry, wówczas niesłychana popularność tej książki nie dałaby się niczym usprawiedliwić. Don Kichot jako satyra, byłby dziś dla nas tak obojętny, jak owe księgi rycerskie, które ośmieszał. Otóż poeta w dziele swym dotyka kwestii tworzących szereg problematów, które wypływają odwiecznie na powierzchnię wieków, stanowiąc interes''interes'' — tu: przedmiot zainteresowania. całej ludzkości, przedmiot zaciekań nieustannych, stałą materię filozofii. Stąd owa żywotność i nieśmiertelność Don Kichota. Tytaniczna walka człowieka z przeciwnościami życia i z urąganiem namiętności, szalejących we własnej jego piersi, była dotąd, a i będzie zawsze, najszczytniejszą treścią dla geniuszów. Lecz malować ten sam przedmiot, wywracając porządek jego i granice umiał tylko Cervantes, którego oryginalność zasadza się właśnie na owym żywiole subiektywnym, na owym indywidualnym pryzmacie, przez który spoglądał ten poeta na zawiłą treść życia ludzkiego. Treść ta jest przedstawiona w Don Kichocie zgodnie z wypadkami życia jego twórcy, który pomimo całej energii swego ducha i niepospolitych zalet umysłu, żadnego z pragnień swej duszy urzeczywistnić nie zdołał. Aby stworzyć takie arcydzieło, musiał poeta zamalgamować''zamalgamować'' — złączyć. najszczytniejszy idealizm z realizmem najbrutalniejszym, najczystszą kontemplację ducha z najbrudniejszym cynizmem namiętności, ułudę świetlanych iluzji z gorzkim doświadczeniem życia, gorące pragnienie dobra z dążnością skalaną do występków; musiał poeta bratać i kojarzyć nieustannie szczerość z obłudą, interes z abnegacją, chciwość z marnotrawstwem, czystość ze zmysłowością, odwagę z tchórzostwem, to jest wszystkie sprzeczności w walce, najskrajniejsze żywioły w opozycji; ponieważ z tego przeciwstawienia i z tej walki miał wytrysnąć komizm bez uszczerbku dla charakteru podniosłego przewodniej myśli. I w tym właśnie zestawieniu mistrzowskim żywiołów wrogich tkwi największy interes dzieła''największy interes dzieła'' — tu: najbardziej interesujący aspekt dzieła. i jego znaczenie wszechludzkie. Przy boku najidealniejszego z ludzi postawił autor nieodstępnego towarzysza Sancho Pansę. Oba stają na krańcach przeciwległych natury i usposobień, oba nieustannie walczą z sobą, jak duch z materią, a przecież jeden bez drugiego żyć nie może. I kochają się, i kłócą, i szukają wzajem, jak gdyby każda z tych istot była integralną częścią drugiej; jest to malowidło najwierniejsze połączenia i walki dwu naturalnych, składowych żywiołów człowieka. Nie ma czytelnika — mówi Baret, który by w czynach i mowach Don Kichota i jego giermka nie odnalazł ścisłych objawów natury ludzkiej oraz wizerunku własnego życia dwu czynnikom ogólnym podległego: wyobraźni, która wyolbrzymia przedmioty, upiększa i barwi w pryzmacie złudzeń — i zdrowym zmysłom, które ograniczają wszystko do zwykłych granic, rozpraszają wszelkie iluzje, ukazując nam rzeczywistość zimną, nieubłaganą. Don Kichot interesuje nas przez egzaltację samą, to jest ową dążność idealną swego umysłu, a nade wszystko przez owe przygody najrozmaitsze, które w tym idealizmie mają swe źródło. Współczujemy żywo z tym marzycielem nieprzepartym, bo każdy z przeszłości dobrze pamięta analogiczny stan swego ducha, tę samą dążność, której ulegał, te same rozczarowania. Któż w życiu nie brał wiatraków za olbrzymów, to jest nie potęgował siłą wyobraźni przeróżnych kwestii, ludzi i rzeczy?! Sancho budzi interes''interes'' — dziś: zainteresowanie. jako przeciwieństwo krańcowe swego pana, przez trzeźwość swojej natury i przez prostotę swych zdrowych zmysłów. Symbolizuje on skutki tych przemian, jakie się w człowieku dokonywają, gdy czas i doświadczenie przekształci nasz umysł, zmuszając go do patrzenia z chłodem na to wszystko, co kiedyś pochłaniał z gorączką i entuzjazmem. — Panie Don Kichocie — woła Sancho, widząc, jak pan jego w pełnym galopie Rosynanta rzuca się na stado baranów, przekonany, że to jest wojsko — wracaj pan, przez Boga, toż pan atakuje owce i barany. — Czytelnik, śmiejąc się, bieży myślą do owych czasów, gdy wyobraźnia zaludniała mu umysł wizjami już dzisiaj rozproszonymi. Któż kiedyś nie potrzebował — dodaje Baret — i komu nie przydałby się ów giermek Sancho z okrzykiem: dokąd biegniesz, panie?!... To malowidło w akcji, wyższe od tylu mniemanych analiz psychologicznych, ten obraz alegoryczny przeciwieństwa dwu władz zasadniczych życia ludzkiego, ta myśl głęboka, ukryta z takim wdziękiem pod przejrzystą zasłoną bajki, stanowi przyczynę główną olbrzymiej popularności Don Kichota. Wszędzie tu widzimy człowieka ze wszystkimi jego sprzecznościami, z jego logiką chwiejną, z jego falowaniem ustawicznym pomiędzy prawdą a fałszem, rozumem a wyobraźnią, pomiędzy idealizmem a prozaizmem, między zapałem a rozwagą. Na tym właśnie polega niespożyta wartość utworu, gdyż tło jego — człowiek, nie zmienia się wcale, a historia o Don Kichocie powstała z obserwacji autora nad rdzeniem samej ludzkości. Stąd też płynie i rzewność owej ironii, ów żywioł melancholijny, który u Cervantesa powstał z poglądu jego na dolę ludzką, z mieszaniny nicestwa i wielkości, będącej treścią naszej natury, z kontrastu między wielkością pragnień a ograniczonością środków człowieka. Ta ironia jest skargą szczytną, pod tym komizmem drgają łzy. Jest to skarga wielkiego geniusza — poety, umysłu rozkochanego w ideale, a zmrożonego prozaicznością życia. W kreśleniu charakterów był także Cervantes mistrzem prawdziwym. Przede wszystkim Don Kichot i Sancho są tak żywi, tyle posiadają indywidualności wyrazistej, że stają na wyżynie typów wszechludzkich. Okrom tego, obie postacie, przy wszystkich stronach ujemnych, są wszędzie na wskroś sympatyczne. Don Kichot jest nim nawet w szaleństwach swoich, gdyż działa z pobudek czystych i podniosłych, przejawiając wyższość moralną swej natury. Toteż ostatnie chwile bohatera wywołują u czytelników łzy rozrzewnienia. Sancho jest także dobry w gruncie, zdolny do uczucia i abnegacji, i nie wszędzie towarzyszy panu przez wzgląd na interes własny i egoizm, przejawia bowiem nieraz prawdziwe do niego przywiązanie, chociaż w ogóle działa pod wpływem pobudek egoistycznych. Wyobraża on zmysłowość praktyczną, nieświadomą wszelkich ideałów, lecz działającą ujemnie przez ciemnotę raczej niż zepsucie. Dwie te postacie są dwiema połowami istoty ludzkiej, które rozłączone biegną w przepaść, a w spójni zdobyć się mogą na wielkie czyny. Jeden jest wcieleniem fantazji i uczucia bez doświadczenia i rozumu, drugi prozaicznością uosobioną bez idealizmu i zapału. Dwa te skrajne bieguny antytezy są dobre i sympatyczne w tym, co twierdzą, a fałszywe i śmieszne w tym czemu przeczą. Don Kichot ma słuszność, dążąc do urzeczywistnienia sprawiedliwości, myli się jednak, gdy mniema, że wysiłek indywidualny i włóczęga wystarczą do takich celów i że to w wieku XVI było możliwe. Sancho ma również słuszność, żartując ze szczerości swojego pana i zalecając roztropność, lecz jest w błędzie, gdy zasadę życia widzi tylko w interesie własnym i żadnych ideałów nie uznaje. Ponad tą antytezą istnieje także i synteza, o której zapewne Cervantes nie myślał wcale, która jednak przebija wyraźnie z drugorzędnych osób utworu. Z syntezy tej, będącej niejako lekcją moralną, wypływa jasno, że człowiek powinien mieć idealizm szlachetny Don Kichota w połączeniu z rozwagą roztropną Sancha, lecz bez ślepoty dziecinnej pierwszego i bez grubych instynktów egoistycznych drugiego z tych bohaterów. W Don Kichocie autor potępił nie miłość ideału lub zdrową praktyczność życia, lecz skrajne wyosobnienie obu pierwiastków. Dulcynea jako uosobienie ideału nieznanego, ku któremu dąży zbłąkana myśl idealisty, proboszcz i cyrulik, reprezentanci praktyczności, jak i Pansa, Samson Karasko, krytyk drwiący z idealisty szalonego, jednym słowem, wszystkie postacie romansu mają krew i ciało, drgają wszędzie życiem prawdziwym. W rezultacie więc Don Kichot jest z jednej strony krytyką ksiąg rycerskich i feudalizmu rycerskiego, dokonaną pod wpływem Odrodzenia, z drugiej zaś bezświadomym odtworzeniem walki odwiecznej idealizmu z materializmem i krytyką skrajności obu żywiołów. Budowa utworu o tyle jest prosta, o ile oryginalna i brak jej tylko jednolitości. Istnieje ona w założeniu samym, ale nie w akcji, z którą nie wszystkie wypadki i epizody są należycie zespolone; niektóre zaś tak są obszerne, iż stanowią powieść w powieści, jak np. nowele El curioso impertinente lub La historia del cautivo. Mimo tego jednak rozmaitość przygód i wypadków, żywa oryginalność w ich przedstawieniu, a nade wszystko humor nieporównany i świetna charakterystyka osób trzyma na uwięzi uwagę czytelnika od pierwszej do ostatniej stronicy romansu, którego część druga, podług wielu krytyków, jest nawet lepsza od pierwszej. Gdy nieszczęśliwy bohater spod Lepanto był zajęty pisaniem części drugiej swego arcydzieła, do rąk jego doszła książka pt. Segundo tomo del ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de La Mancha, którą autor nieznany, pod pseudonimem Alonso Fernandes de Avellaneda wydrukował w Taragonie, znęcając się nikczemnie w prologu do swego dzieła nad Cervantesem i przedstawiając go jako współzawodnika i wroga Lope de Vegi, słynnego komediopisarza hiszpańskiego. Wielki pisarz zapłacił napastnikowi świetną satyrą w drugiej części swego Don Kichota, który całkiem zaćmił książkę nieznanego do dzisiaj autora, pomimo że napisana była nie bez talentu. J. A. Święcicki. ----